Leroy, Artemis Fowl's Son
by GailHollyDovChloe
Summary: Leroy is Artemis Fowl's son. He's being chased by Number 6 an annoying demon who is Number 1's son. Pairings: Artemis Fowl/Holly Short, Juliet Butler/OC


**I put this story on here for a friend. **

Leroy Fowl ran across town from Overdrive to Clone Wire which took 8 hours. He has been running from Number 6, the world's deadliest demon, through Berlins' wall, to Soundman's city, over Mill Evens River, and in Lupines sewers. **A/N (But what do I know? He has the power to transform into anything he desires, but Number 6 can't be overpowered. So let's go on with our story then.)** Leroy is in the Lupine sewers on the run trying to get to Valor city **A/N (Valor city is actually Haven city.)** the last magic spot in the world, and it's located under 9 miles of rock, water, salt, dirt, mud, and fire. Getting there is going to be really hard.

He ran out of the sewers and on to the grass. He then turned into a phoenix and flew over a lake, and turned into a sea digging mole. He began his decent into the deep lake and to a cavern made of salt, after hours of digging through the salt he made it to the fire and he turned into a small sea dragon** A/N (All dragons are fire proof.)** and dove into the flames.** A/N (Number 6 is the son of Number 1. Number 1 is also a Friend of Artemis Fowl.)** When Leroy came out he couldn't believe his eyes it was like nothing he had ever seen before, it was like magic! He even saw the fountain of youth, it was striking. He couldn't believe his mother lived here before.** A/N (His mother is Major Holly Short of the LEPrecon Unit who is now Holly Fowl.)** He ran straight to Police Plaza to find his god father Foaly** A/N (Foaly is a cantar also a computer geek and Artemis' and Holly's friend.)**He ran to the ops booth, Foaly was trying to clear the viruses that Artemis keeps sending him.

"That should keep that mudboy from sending any more viruses." He muttered to no one in particular. "Hey Foaly, still losing to my dad I see" Leroy said with a smirk on his face. Foaly turned around. "Leroy what a pleasure to see you. I didn't know you where coming." Foaly turned around and smiled at him. Why are you here anyways?" He asked as his smile turned into a look of confusion. "Delighted you ask, I'm being chased by Number 6." "He's constantly chasing me and he never leaves me alone. Leroy said with an annoyed look on his face." "Well he is a powerful demon stronger than his father and he's still too young to be sent to prison." Foaly said thinking. "Did you ask your father or mother to help? Because your father has helped save the world countless times he should be able to." Foaly didn't wait for an answer as he said "Are you all right you look exhausted?" "You would be to if you spent hours running and digging to get here." Leroy said not bothering to hide the tiredness in his voice. "You know we have a shuttle port don't you?" Asked Foaly.

"D Arvit, why didn't anyone tell me this before?" Leroy said face palming himself. "Your father didn't tell you?" Foaly asked confused. "He's unaware that I'm even here." Leroy said lazily. "Why didn't you tell him that you're here?" Foaly asked confused. "Please, he would be mad as hell if he knew that I was here." Leroy looked pleased with himself like a child getting a lollipop would. "What if I were to call him right now?" Foaly said with a smirk. "What if I was to spit on your computers?" Leroy said smiling. "You fight dirty." Foaly said looking defeated. "Why thank you Foaly I try my hardest." Leroy said taking a bow. "Did I tell you I've been on video chat with your father the whole time?" It was Foaly's turn to look amused. "D Arvit, Foaly that's not fair." Leroy said looking pouty. "Hey it's not my fault you barged in while I was talking to your father." Foaly said putting his hands up in defense. "Leroy come home right now!" Artemis yelled through the computer.

"Yes Father." Leroy said defeated. "You pout just like your mom you know that?" Foaly said victorious. "Ha-ha very funny." Leroy said still pouting. "I have to go my father wants me home now." Leroy said turning to leave. "Oh, and Leroy, your mom is in her office make sure to say bye on your way out." said Foaly. Leroy turned around and asked his dad if he could go home with his Mother. "As long as your home for supper." said Artemis looking puzzled. "Yes thanks Dad." Leroy said now looking happy. "Bye Foaly I have to go see my mom now." said Leroy.

*Holly's office 10 minutes ago*

"Holly your son is coming to go home with you." Said Foaly through the speaker on her desk. "Great now my son is here." said Holly to know one in particular. "Hi Mom, Dad said I could go home with you. Leroy said happily. "Then he's in big trouble, and you're supposed to be home already." Holly said looking angry. "Well I was being chased by Number 6." Leroy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why don't you stand up to him then?" Holly said still angry. "Because he's so strong and gifted with magic." Leroy said. "You have magic too you know." Holly said. "Well he's a demon that's different." Leroy said all defensive. "Your father and I defeated a ton of demons. Speaking of your father we should get home he'll be mad if we're late."

*Fowl Manor*

"Darling we're home." Holly yelled. "I'm in the study dear." Artemis yelled back. "Leroy can you find your girlfriend and tell her to set the table for dinner please?" Holly said. "Mom she is not my girlfriend." Leroy said blushing. "She likes you though." Holly said. "You don't know that." Leroy said angrily. "She is my friend and she said she likes you. Just go find her and tell her to set the table please." Holly said. "Fine, I'll go tell her to get dinner ready." Leroy said flustered.

*A few minutes later in the kitchen*

"Juliet can you get dinner ready please?" Leroy asked. "Could you help me get it ready?" Juliet asked.

"I'm busy." Leroy said not really paying attention. "I'm not afraid to kiss you, it's not like you or your parents are going to stop me." Juliet said. "Um..." He took off running down the hall. She ran after him and jumped on him holding his wrists above his head. "I'm not moving until you decide to kiss me, or help me with supper." Juliet said nonchalantly. "Fine I'll help you with supper." Leroy said giving in. "You have to kiss me if you want to help me with supper." Juliet said. "What?! Seriously?! So I have to kiss you to help with supper that I don't even want to make?" Leroy said exasperated. "Yep." Juliet said picking at her nails. "Fine, I'll kiss you if you get off of me after." Leroy glared at her. "Okay." Juliet agreed happily.

**To be continued next chapter. Leroy kisses Juliet, Number 6 and Leroy become friends, and Leroy joins LEP. **


End file.
